big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
MimiGod
MimiGod was a houseguest in Big Brother 6 and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 6 Bio Mimi was a very controversial houseguest. She made herself a target week 1, making enemies fast. Although, she was saved twice while on-the-block. She aligned with IiiZephyr, JennsUniverse, and GreenPotatoez. However, her status of being hated made her a threat resulting in them turning on her last minute, placing 13th. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yes of course! My last season didn't go down pretty well so I'm very excited to see how this season will turn out to be for me. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? The whole house itself, the competitions and probably just the drama that will float around the air as usual. Will you play differently this time around? Yes, obviously. I plan on making different moves and planning differently as last time didnt go down well for me. Who would you love to return with? Probably a really close ally, maybe axel? Final thoughts? I'm just really excited to be returning back into a season after my other one went down so horribly. Bio Mimi was later cast to return for the eleventh installment of BBLT's. After failing to leave a positive impression on the BB6 cast, Mimi wanted to play a smarter game this time around whilst keeping true to her personality. Originally Mimi was in a good position before the season originally began. She had allies to use as a shield and wasn't on anyone's radar. However, with the final cast being reshuffled due to circumstances, Mimi was left on the outs. Due to being affiliated with certain people in a community, Emeraldspades and her alliance were mostly responsible for this. After her team lost both the HOH and POV competition, they were sent to the first eviction. Mimi decided to expose Emerald's influence inside the house, but this did not help her one bit. Majority of the house cast their votes to evict her. She placed 20th and left a minimal impression on her fellow players. Host Opinion When Mimi entered the game in BB6, I was really unsure what to think of her. She played a very loud game immediately as she decided to expose tides week 1 and not keep secrets closed. While I do enjoy honest and outspoken players, Mimi's gameplay was not necessarily well balanced. Many houseguests were completely unsure what to perceive her trust as. Thus, she was nearly evicted the first two weeks! How she dodged her demise the first two weeks was phenomenal. Absolutely no player had achieved such a feat. My biggest critique for Mimi was her trust. If she kept more to herself I think the house would of left her alone past week 1, specifically her allies continuing to trust her. But in the end her outspoken behavior was too dangerous for the house. Of course, Mimi later returned for Big Brother 11. I absolutely was rooting for Mimi off the bat. I felt she had potential to improve from last time and instead focus on a stronger social game. But once again, her outspoken behavior was her downfall. I do not blame this completely though as her affiliated seemed to be a bigger issue rather than her behavior. I do wish Mimi was able to make it farther and I appreciate her for returning! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *She previously held the most votes against only to get over taken by JordanxKip. *She never voted. *She was always nominated every time in the house. *She is the first and only 20th placer. *She is currently the lowest placing houseguest overall at 20th. Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:13th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:20th Place